


I don't really know

by LongWinded1928 (RainbowPrinzezz)



Category: Dinnerladies
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 02:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11370564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowPrinzezz/pseuds/LongWinded1928
Summary: Possible origin of Twinkle's name.





	I don't really know

As Beverly looks at her new born daughter born just minutes before, she instantly feels overwhelmed with the feeling of love she has for the tiny bundle in her arms, looking and familiarising smell of her, a thought enters her mind – what to name her? She thought of all the name she'd spent the past few months thinking of – Natalie, Donna, Kerry etc... but none seemed to fit the baby now that she is here.  
As Beverly sits still trying to think of a suitable name, a nice junior nurse walks over  
"Awww she's absolutely beautiful congratulations. What's her name?"  
"Thank you. I haven't decided on a name yet. Can I ask what your name is?  
"Advika"  
"That's a very beautiful name - What's that Indian?"  
"Yes it means 'one who is unique' I was named it after it was discovered I was born with a condition called Polydactyl."  
"I'm sorry but I have never heard of that, what is it, if it's not too personal?"  
"No it's fine, it means I was born with two extra toes on my foot. So my parents named me fittingly"  
"It that a custom in your culture – to name the child after a distinguishing features they have?"  
"It's not an official custom but a lot of families practice it. Anyway I have yo get back to work, good luck with the name. (She looks at the baby and says "Goodbye Twinkle Toes!"  
Beverly thinks for a second and then says  
"Wait! What did you call her?"  
"What?" replies Advika  
"Twinkle Toes?" Says Beverly still thinking it over  
"Yes" she replies cautiously, she then seems to quickly realise what Beverly is thinking and quickly says  
"It's an English figure of speech, it's actually something to do with dancing, but for some reason, people say to babies too."  
"No I like it, it sounds modern and lovely – Twinkle!"  
Advika looks from Beverly to the baby in her arms, then tries to advise her away from Twinkle as a name  
"Please try to reconsider, if you like I can speak to my mother and see if there is an Indian equivalent, it would sound a little more modern?"  
"Oh no thank you Advika, you have been so helpful! Her name shall be Twinkle" she looks down at her baby daughter and smiles proudly.  
"yeah, mummy's little star aren't you? You're mummy's little star and your mummy loves you Twinkle - doesn't she?" says Beverly cooing over her daughter.  
Advika looks at Beverly in horror and then walks away, not sure whether to laugh or cry at the events that just occurred.  
The End.


End file.
